warriors_fanfiction_areafandomcom-20200214-history
Dustclaw
Dustclaw is a grayish brown tom. Information Affilations Current: '''RiverClan Age '''Age: approx. 14 moons (1.17 years) Names Kit: Dustkit Apprentice: '''Dustpaw '''Warrior: Dustclaw Family Mother: 'Nightberry '''Father: 'Jayclaw 'Brother: 'Pikepelt 'Sister: 'Splashheart Education 'Mentor: 'Shadetail Book Appearances '''Living: ''A Forgotten Land, The Hidden Enemy, The Dark Secret'' Creator Creator: 'Warriorcat1195 History In the Path to Darkness Arc: A Forgotten Land :Dustpaw is seen coming to a Gathering with his siblings, Pikepaw and Splashpaw, bouncing at the front of RiverClan. It's noted that their parents are Nightberry and Jayclaw. The Hidden Enemy : The Dark Secret : :Willowshine explains that Mothwing stayed behind from the half-moon Moonpool visit because she had to take care of Dustpaw, since he was on the patrol that was attacked by BloodClan a couple of days ago. Poppypaw clarifies that he is just an apprentice and Willowshine explains he was supposed to be a warrior - his siblings became warriors the previous day - but was unconscious so his ceremony was delayed. Furrypelt comments he is a 'poor guy'. :During a Gathering, Reedstar announces that Dustpaw is in critical condition after the rogues attack. He says they believe he will survive but are not sure. Furrypelt says she is surprised they didn't give Dustpaw the dying warrior ceremony but Willowshine explains that Mothwing believes he will survive and wants him to have a proper ceremony he'll remember. If that doesn't become the case however, Reedstar will perform the ceremony then. Willowshine comments he deserves a warrior name and RiverClan knows that. The question really is if he'll remember receiving it. Furrypelt remembers the dying warrior ceremony for Brightheart and notes she lived, but no one can say that Dustpaw will. She says to Gingerheart they can only hope that Dustpaw survives. Gingerheart is glad she isn't a RiverClan medicine cat as she wouldn't know what to do with Dustpaw. :Dustpaw eventually recovers and it is announced during a Gathering that he has received the warrior name of Dustclaw. During another Gathering, Jag interrupts and mentions how he has already attacked three apprentices. Furrypelt thinks of Dustclaw at the mention of this. Trivia Interesting Facts *A Warrior cat name generator was used to get his name.Revealed by the author Character Pixels Dustclaw.kit.png|Kit version Dustclaw.apprentice.png|Apprentice version Kin Members '''Mother: ' :Nightberry: 'Father: ' :Jayclaw: 'Brother: ' :Pikepelt: 'Sister: ' :Splashheart: 'Grandmothers: ' :Icewing:Kate's blog :Petalfur: 'Grandfathers: ' :Mintfur: :Mallownose: 'Great-Grandmother: ' :Icewing: :Graymist: '''Great-Grandfather: :Mintfur:Revealed on Kate's Blog Aunts: ' :Brackenpelt: :Petalfur: '''Uncles: ' :Breezetail: :Owlnose: :Grasspelt: :Beetlewhisker: :Pricklekit: 'Great-Uncles: ' :Sneezecloud: :Grasspelt: :Breezetail: :Beetlewhisker: :Pricklekit: '''Great-Aunts: :Nightberry: Cousins: ' :Brackenpelt: :Owlnose: :Jayclaw: :Fernstem: :Brighttail: :Emberwhisker: :Ripplepaw: :Hailpaw: :Pikepelt: :Splashheart: :Creekkit: :Owlkit: :Brookkit: Tree Quotes "''Alright, now RiverClan was approaching, and the siblings Pikepaw, Dustpaw, and Splashpaw, kits of Jayclaw and Nightberry, were bouncing at the front." –Narrator on Dustpaw (A Forgotten Land, ''chapter 2) '''Willowshine: '"Stayed back. Mothwing had to watch Dustpaw." '''Furrypelt: ''"What happened?"'' Willowshine: '"''Those stupid rogues. Dustpaw was on that patrol." 'Poppypaw: '"When was this?" 'Willowshine: '"Couple of days ago." 'Poppypaw: '"Just an apprentice?" 'Willowshine: '"He was supposed to be a warrior. His siblings, Splashheart and Pikepelt became warriors yesterday. But he was unconscious, so his ceremony is delayed." 'Furrypelt: '"Poor guy." –Furrypelt, Willowshine and Poppypaw about Dustpaw (The Dark Secret, ''chapter 1) '''Reedstar: '"One of our patrols, the other day got attacked by these rogues. Our apprentice, Dustpaw, is in critical condition. We think he’ll live, but we can’t be sure. Gathering dismissed." '''Furrypelt: ''"I’m surprised you didn’t do a dying warrior ceremony for Dustpaw."'' Willowshine: '"''Mothwing was convinced he’d survive, so she wanted him to have a true ceremony, one that he’d actually remember. If it becomes too late, we’ll know, and Reedstar will do the ceremony then. He does deserve a warrior name, we all know that. The question is if he’ll remember getting it." –Reedstar, Furrypelt and Willowshine about Dustpaw (The Dark Secret, ''chapter 1 '''Furrypelt: '"We can merely hope Dustpaw survives." '''Gingerheart: ''"I’m just glad I’m not the RiverClan medicine cat. I wouldn’t know what to do when I saw Dustpaw."'' –Furrypelt and Gingerheart about Dustpaw (The Dark Secret, ''chapter 2) '''Reedstar: '"We also have a new warrior, Dustclaw!" 'Everyone: '"Dustclaw! Dustclaw!" –Reedstar about Dustclaw during a Gathering (''The Dark Secret, ''chapter 6) References and Citations Category:Characters Category:Warriorcat1195's Creations Category:RiverClan Cat Category:Minor Characters Category:Males Category:The Dark Secret Characters Category:Warriors